Love and Madness
by shoeychocolatXD
Summary: He can kill me, and I like it, we aren't supposed to be like this, this isn't like Jack, its love. Its violence and madness. They said be afraid. You're not like the others. Harley/Crane.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so this is my forst try at a song fic, this poor starving writer had to succumb to jonathan crane anyway. so i thought a oneshot would be a good way to get the man out of my system. i guess it didnt work but hey, after watching batman begins HOW many times and only keepong it on crane(seriously cillian murphy is freaking amazing at it, the man needs to do another main stream movie NOW, he is sooo tantalizing, and the eyes. well, lets just say YUMMYNESS)i really couldnt say anything less about it.**

**the song is E.T. by Katy Perry. im not really much into her music but she sings this song really well and i thought it would fit the Crane?Harley relationship dynamic**

**Disclamer: I do not own Batman, Harley Quinn, Scarecrow or Cillian Murphy. I've been petitioning to own cillian but they wont give him to me just yet. we are still in the negoitation stages.**

* * *

><p><em>You're so hypnotizing<em>

_Could you be the devil, could you be an angel_

She feels his fiery kiss as he slams her against the wall. Their breath comes violent and shuddering.

**This one is different, he is passionate, he isn't afraid to kiss and treat me like a queen. **

_You're touch, magnetizing_

_Feels like I am floating, leaves my body glowing_

**He can kill me, and I like it, we aren't supposed to be like this, this isn't like Jack its love. Its violence and madness.**

_They said be afraid_

_You're not like the others, futuristic lover_

Her legs ram foreword. Pushing him away from her. She quickly pulls an article of clothing off of her frame. The button up shirt he gave her last night.

It was so different being with him. No hiding, no cleaning up things, no horrible skin tight red and black jester costume. Just him and her and nothing else.

He is in control.

_Different DNA_

_They don't understand you_

He runs foreword and grabs her long blonde hair. it is still tinged with green, a left over, a reminder, until she is his body and soul. This time the anger crashes foreword in waves.

The scarecrow has come out to play, Jonathan isn't in control anymore, his desires control him now.

_You're from a whole other world_

_A different dimension_

His eyes bore into hers. The blue has darkened and she knows that Jonathan has left.

Jonathan doesn't scare her, he is quiet, calm and charming, scarecrow scares her, he is dangerous, and unpredictable. Just like her.

_You open my eyes_

_Im ready to go lead me into the light_

She wrenches her hair from his grasp and pushes him to the opposite wall. Her nails dig into his unclothed chest, leaving uneven crescent marks upon it.

_Kiss me, kiss me_

_Infect me with your love and _

_fill me with your poison_

"Drag me away, I don't care, what do you expect, I am yours forever now, Jonathan, please don't let me go."

His hand found her hair again, this time not angry but caring; he ran his fingers through it. Her hair was soft.

_Take me_

_I want to be a victim_

_Ready for abduction_

"Would you shackle yourself to me"

"Yes Jonathan, I am yours"

"even after him?"

"he was nothing, nothing close to the way I feel about you"

_You're so supersonic_

_Wanna feel your powers; stun me with your lasers._

**He owns me body and soul**

His fingers dug into her back. His lips found her neck; the teeth gleamed white as he left his mark upon her body. Now there is no contest, she is his, his mistress of fear, his Harley Quinn.

_You're kiss is cosmic_

_Every move is magic_

"You are mine; you are my mistress of fear"

"But we are polar opposites"

"Does that make you love me any less?"

"No, I suppose it doesn't"

_Boy you're an alien, your touch is so foreign_

_Its supernatural, extraterrestrial _

* * *

><p><strong><em>now, i know this is short, and kind of confusing, but i liked it, i thought is summed up any realitationship these two might have.<em>**

**well anyway. this is originaly a oneshot, but if you want me to continue it, well the magic button at the bottom is your ticket, you just have to press it and write a couple words and it will happen**


	2. Chapter 2

I didnt know if I wanted a chap two. but then something Highland Girl 1592 said caught the attention of my muse. and a special thanks to her.

the song is don't stand so close to me by the police.

enjoy

* * *

><p><em>Young teacher, the subject<br>__Of schoolgirl fantasy_

He was gorgeous. Blue eyes, Brown hair and the cheekbones of a god. How could she not want him? Everyone did.

_She wants him so badly  
><em>_Knows what she wants to be_

**Wow. I have never seen a psychology teacher that looked like that!**

_Inside her there's longing  
><em>_That girls an open page_

She walks out of another lecture; she was the only one who could keep up.

**There is something so amazingly powerful about him. Something attractive about him.**

_Don't stand, don't stand so  
><em>_Don't stand so close to me_

He sees her after class. They start talking and he walks her to her car. She interests him. He can see something about her, something that reminds him of scarecrow.

_Her friends are so jealous  
><em>_You know how bad girls get_

"You are sleeping with him, we know it!"

"I am not. He is my psychology teacher"

"He is barely 5 years older than you are Harley!"

_Sometimes it's not so easy  
><em>_To be the teachers pet_

He wants to see her after class to talk.

**Get a grip Harleen Quinzel. He is a teacher. Even if he is gorgeous, smart and about my age, he is still my teacher.**

_Temptation, frustration  
><em>_So bad it makes him cry_

_**Be professional crane, you don't want to lose your little pet do you?**_

**Don't you touch her scarecrow, don't you dare touch her!**

_Wet bus stop, she's waiting  
><em>_His car is warm and dry_

She folds her umbrella up and hops into his car. Her high heels she had pulled off rested in between her stocking clad feet.

"Thank you Dr. Crane. My car broke down and my homework was getting wet"

"Please Miss, Quinzel, call me Jonathan"

"Then you can call me Harley, everyone does"

_Don't stand, don't stand so  
><em>_Don't stand so close to me_

"Nothing happened I swear it. Although he is amazing and a great city driver"

I want to kiss him so badly. Maybe when I graduate. I will still be here. With that job I have lined up at arkham.

_Loose talk in the classroom  
><em>_To hurt they try and try_

**Fucking bitch Becky Albright calling me a slut. She is just jealous that I am closer to him than she is. Well to bad that he likes me and not her!**

_Strong words in the staffroom  
><em>_The accusations fly_

"If you slept with her, you will be fired Dr. Crane"

_**Yeah, you are going to get us fired all for that little project of yours Crane!**_

_It's no use he sees her  
><em>_He starts to shake and cough_

"Jonathan. I need to talk to you!"

"What is it Harley?"

"Since im graduating next week. I wanted you to know, you have been an excellent teacher. Ive even got a job lined up in Arkham because of you."

_Just like the old man in  
><em>_That book by Nabakov_

**Im going to quit, im going to follow her to Arkham.**

_**Being around all that crazy won't do much good for you Crane.**_

**You are one to talk Scarecrow!**

_**Im not crazy. Im smart. There is a difference.**_

_Don't stand, don't stand so  
><em>_Don't stand so close to me_

She had been assigned the joker. Jonathan was too late to get to her. Harley didn't notice anyone anymore. It was pure infatuation.

_Don't stand, don't stand so  
><em>_Don't stand so close to me_

* * *

><p><em>there you go. and there I go back into retirement untill another suggestion strikes my fancy<em>


	3. Chapter 3

This is Stone Sour through Glass. it kind of hit me in a way and I just did it. I dont own anything

* * *

><p>All he could see was her. She traveled through the hallway every day to go to the joker's cell.<p>

_I'm looking at you through the glass..._

_ Don't know how much time has passed_

It has been 3 months since the incident in the narrows and Jonathan was put in Arkham

_Oh, god it feels like forever_

_ But no one ever tells you that forever_

_ Feels like home sitting all alone inside your head_

**_You cant have her Crane….She is mine. She is my Harley Quinn._**

_How do you feel? That is the question_

_ But I forget. You don't expect an easy answer_

**"I don't know why you cry so much Jon I won't judge you. You are my best friend in the whole wide world."**

She doesn't get it. How it feels when he hears them. The joker is the only other one in the block. She doesn't realize that he can hear them.

_When something like a soul becomes_

_ Initialized and folded up like paper dolls and little notes_

I know he did It almost becomes torture to him. The note he left in her office that that joker took.

**I know he did it. **

**_Shut up jonathan._**

**How can you say that Scarecrow! He took her. She was MINE first!**

_You can't expect a bit of hope_

_ So while you're outside looking in_

_ Describing what you see_

_ Remember what you're staring at is me_

**The joker escaped. And took Harley with him. He could have left her. He should have. Now she could be KILLED or worse. Thrown back in here. **

_Cause I'm looking at you through the glass..._

_ Don't know how much time has passed_

She is back. They threw her into a cell after he threw her out of a window! She has been gone eight months. They put her cell in the women's ward. Which is actually just the next row of cells.

_All I know is that it feels like forever_

_ When no one ever tells you that forever_

_ Feels like home, sitting all alone inside your head_

**Hey Mr. J….HEY puddin.**

**_What Harley?_**

**I love ya.**

_How much is real? So much to question_

_ An epidemic of the mannequins_

_ Contaminating everything_

Oh god how he hated listening to that. The joker treated her so badly that he didn't know how she survived. Yet he still had to hear that day in and day out!

**Why can't that be me!**

**_Because Jonathan. You can't be loved!_**

_ When thought came from the heart_

_ It never did right from the start_

_ Just listen to the noises_

**He started talking out loud. Scarecrow is starting to split. He can feel it. But he can't stop it. He never will again.**

_ Before you tell yourself_

_ It's just a different scene_

_ Remember it's just different from what you've seen_

**Jon? Are you ok?**

She heard. It was her. It was his Harleen for a second. Not that horrible Harley voice. He could hear concern in her voice!

_ I'm looking at you through the glass..._

_ Don't know how much time has passed_

_ And all I know is that it feels like forever_

_ When no one ever tells you that forever_

_ Feels like home, sitting all alone inside your head_

**_He is just having a nervous breakdown Harley. He is crazy and you know what I say about talking to the crazies._**

**Yes puddin. Don't do it.**

**_That's right Harley. Good girl._**

_ And it's the stars_

_ The stars_

_ That shine for you_

**I love you Harleen Quinzel! **

**She looks up. He said it out loud. **

The one quelling thought before he was sure to die by the joker's hand was the light whisper from her cell.

**I love you too Jon.**

_ And it's the Stars_

_ The Stars_

_ That lie to you_

* * *

><p><em>Well Thats all she wrote<em>


End file.
